


【超蝙】阴差阳错

by antares_b



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: M/M, Time-Space Conversion
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28256478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antares_b/pseuds/antares_b
Summary: 这是一个BvS超蝙打到一半和未来超蝙做到一半的时候灵魂互换的，尴尬中带着一点sex的故事。傻黄甜，写着写着发现可能是个半pwp？
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 15





	【超蝙】阴差阳错

**Author's Note:**

> 超露友谊向。
> 
> BvS人物以中文名出场，未来时间角色以英文名出场，以上。

01

蝙蝠侠举起那张洗手台时感到一阵令人血脉偾张的快意。那个自大的、傲慢的所谓“超人”就在他面前低着头，撑在地上喘着粗气。而他，复仇的使者，盘踞哥谭二十余年的黑暗骑士，会好好教这个外星人人类的规矩。

他在超人挣扎着要站起来之前对着那个发际线堪忧的脑袋狠狠砸了下去。

02

蝙蝠侠陷入了一片天旋地转的白光。这不对，他的意思是，如果他是被大理石洗手台泰山压顶的那个，会头晕眼花也很正常。可他明明是施暴的那个。这是超人的把戏吗？在疑虑丛生之前，蝙蝠侠听到了超人痛苦的呻吟。很好，他放下一半心，只要不是外星伎俩，蝙蝠侠总有八成把握不会陷入险境。

白光散去。

…… …… ……

收回刚刚的想法。

身下的触感很熟悉。啊，是床……是布鲁斯·韦恩习惯的豪华舒适软床。

超人——穿着格子衬衫的超人半跪着，而布鲁斯正躺在他身下。这姿势实在很微妙，对方才还在互殴的死敌来说，尤其当一方的手指还塞在另一方的屁股里时。

布鲁斯瞪着超人，超人瞪着布鲁斯，布鲁斯瞪着超人。

最后是布鲁斯先移开目光。拜托，这不能怪蝙蝠侠不够勇敢，实在是……布鲁斯不仅要忽略屁股里湿淋淋和被异物入侵的感觉，还得强忍全果的羞耻感——而超人这个混蛋，甚至还整整齐齐穿着他的上衣，领带都没解下来。

等等，格子衬衫。布鲁斯的余光扫到了床头柜上的老式黑框眼镜，脑海里飞快地划过什么。他没能抓住那个念头，因为超人，该死的超人，呆滞地、缓慢地，勾了勾他的手指头。

一串火花顺着他的脊梁一路从尾椎骨炸到天灵盖，布鲁斯绝对是叫出来了，他从没领会过这样的快感。他甚至不敢相信刚刚那声沙哑的、浪荡的、饱含欲望的叫喊出自自己的喉咙。

FUCK THE WORLD.

“韦恩先生？！”超人惊呼的同时，布鲁斯终于抓到了那抹灵光，他咬牙切齿地喊道：“克拉克·肯特？！”

好吧，虽然两人的马甲原本也穿得不怎么牢固，但这个掉马方式……就，很不走寻常路，直冲R18。哦，BvS本来就是R18。

布鲁斯阴沉沉地低吼：“超人，滚出去。”

而克拉克，他终于从“拉奥的发际线啊布鲁斯·韦恩是蝙蝠侠蝙蝠侠是布鲁斯·韦恩”的巨大冲击中清醒过来，意识到韦恩正在瞪他。哦，他看着中年人眼尾的飞红和一点泪痣，忽然觉得没那么恍惚了。氪星心脏好像被不知道打哪儿窜出来的小猫轻轻挠了一把。

啊哈，滚出去？这显然和蝙蝠侠吼的滚出哥谭不是一个意思。克拉克深藏在基因里的恶趣味悄悄冒了头，他慢里斯条地：“蝙蝠侠，求人的时候可不该是这个态度。”

超人打定主意要让这只大蝙蝠好好吃个苦头。他开启透视，指尖抵着某个圆点大幅度打转，满意地看到之前还耀武扬威的对头呜咽一声，身体蜷缩起来。

“出去！你……卑鄙！”布鲁斯愤怒地甩了甩汗湿的头发，像只狂暴的大猫。

“嗯？韦恩先生，您上流社会的礼貌呢？”

“……请。”他憋屈地从牙缝里不情不愿地挤出一个音节。

克拉克忽然感到一阵迟来的尴尬，飞快地抽出手指。他在做什么？趁人之危？这通常不是小镇男孩的做法。他刚才一定是被魔鬼蛊惑了。哈，他面前不就躺着一只魔鬼么？

布鲁斯震惊地看到刚刚还一副霸道模样的外星人脸刷的一下红透了，超人背对着他转过身去，耳根也烧得一塌糊涂。

布鲁斯心里升起一股隐秘而莫名的得胜的快意。这大约是克拉克示弱所引起的错觉，但布鲁斯已经摆出一副占尽上风的架势。他不紧不慢地穿好散落在地板上的衣服，然后用食指和拇指拈起剩下那条落了单的肥大的西装裤，不屑地撇撇嘴，扔到克拉克背上：“肯特，穿上你的裤子，我们再好、好、谈、谈。”

03

现在克拉克完全是小记者的打扮了，他看着满脸阴沉，衬衫上满是褶皱，坐在藤椅上皱眉喝冷掉的红茶的布鲁斯，忽然觉得好笑。拉奥在上，他不应该在心底用可爱来形容一个小时前还打得你死我活的敌人，哪怕他看起来再像一只娇生惯养的猫咪也不行，绝对不行。

他之前怎么会觉得蝙蝠侠是堕落的恶魔呢？难怪这位都市传说只在夜里出现，没有夜色掩护，张牙舞爪的黑猫在白天可没什么威慑力。停一下，克拉克掩饰性地把拳头抵到唇边。这些想法太荒谬了。

布鲁斯拈起摆在床头的双人照——他实在是想都不愿想“结婚照”这个词，挑剔地打量一会儿照片上面某个人傻里傻气的笑，终于把目光投向克拉克：“说说吧，超人先生，你是从什么时候取代了克拉克·肯特的？还是说，一开始这个身份就是为你能在人类社会伪装而生？”他嗤笑一声，褪去了水雾的钢蓝色眼睛依然漂亮得让人心跳加速，却也犀利得令人不敢直视。

布鲁斯更想知道的是，超人到底使了什么手段，才能让未来的蝙蝠侠自己都忽略了氪星人的威胁。他倒是很想考虑平行宇宙的可能性，可惜墙上的日历、身上的伤疤位置和庄园明显的翻新痕迹都指向布鲁斯不怎么愿意相信的事实。想到本该废弃的老宅，布鲁斯垂下眼帘，视线落在手里的相片上，脸色阴晴不定。

克拉克脸上浮现出一点被冒犯的愤怒：“我就是克拉克·肯特！没有取代，没有伪装……好吧，有伪装，但我就是作为克拉克·肯特在地球上长大的。而你，蝙蝠侠，你才没有资格说我吧？你的富豪公子的游戏……”他看见布鲁斯被刺伤般地向椅背里缩了一下，整个人像只炸了毛弓起脊背的猫。小镇男孩还没被大都市侵蚀的良心逼迫他把剩下的更带攻击性的话语咽了回去，只是愤愤的，从鼻孔里哼一声。

接着两人便陷入一阵尴尬的沉默。克拉克忽然有些后悔，怀疑自己的话太过头了，把一位英雄的理想贬得一文不值。他自己知道守护城市不是什么游戏，哪怕他不赞同蝙蝠侠的行事，不能理解他的做法，认为这盘踞哥谭二十余年的骑士过于偏激，一步步走上歧路，但他不该否认他的初心。

而布鲁斯，他的怒气只是一闪而过。他早已习惯了质疑和诋毁，几句话而已，对蝙蝠侠来说不痛不痒。他开始思索克拉克前面那句话，不可思议的荒谬感席卷而来：超人，作为普通人在地球上长大？大都会的伤亡和损失，有一半来源于这个小记者？他不会战斗，不懂控制战场，只是在匆忙之下毫无准备地站出来，就毁了半个城市？

布鲁斯心里的气闷更重了。想骂，又找不着立场，以初出茅庐的青年人的标准来看，克拉克其实已经做的不错。能和这么一个人置气什么呢？气他为什么要降落在地球？未免也太不讲理了。

两个人面面相觑的时候，天色亮起来，微光透过窗帘缝隙溜进房间。布鲁斯烦闷地挠两把头发，站起来，冷眼看着克拉克，道：“你就待在这里，别乱走，我出去看看。”他犹豫了一小会儿，没摘下手上的戒指，就这么出去了。

门被带上的时候，克拉克还呆呆的，似乎没明白过来怎么个状况，这让布鲁斯嘴角微微上扬。傻大个，还有点可爱，之前怎么没看出来呢？过了一阵，克拉克才猛然惊醒般，暗自气恼：他干什么要听韦恩的话？

布鲁斯一下楼，正撞上准备好早餐的管家先生。Alfed脸上的细纹似乎多了些，头发倒是还没全白，精神也没什么变化，看来这几年过得不错。布鲁斯松口气，他总是为连累阿福为自己担忧感到愧疚。这愧疚只是埋在心得的，该和老人家打嘴仗他还是半点不让，当然一般情况下他也说不过阿尔弗雷德。

譬如现在，Alfred语调讽刺地：“难得见您起来得早，年近半百，看来您也领会到早睡早起的道理了。”布鲁斯仰天翻了个白眼，秉承着少说少错的原则，坐上餐桌。

Alfred在一旁站了一会儿，冷不丁道：“您又和肯特老爷闹别扭了？”

布鲁斯正皱着眉喝牛奶，险些一口呛出来，咳嗽好半天，气恼道：“Alf！什么叫闹别扭？”

管家先生从善如流地改正道：“那您是又和肯特老爷吵架了？”

布鲁斯热血上涌，脸都红了，也不知道是在气什么：“没有！”他唰地站起来，有些狼狈：“我开会去了。”

这天是周末，克拉克不用上班，布鲁斯挂在日历旁的行程表却排的满满当当。

Alfred看着他脚步匆匆，像有人追赶似的背影，眉峰微抬，端起另一边没动过的餐盘，走向二楼的卧房。

克拉克听见敲门声一惊，从脚步缓急判断出来人不是布鲁斯。

慌乱过去，他才记得叫声“请进”。

西装笔挺的管家走进来，微微躬身，把餐盘放到桌子上，白手套擦过桌面，没沾上一点灰尘。克拉克有些不知所措，但他很快把那点莫名的心虚压下去，学着之前听到布鲁斯叫的名字：“谢谢你……Alf。”

“您客气了。”Alfred眼神里似乎带着点探究，但并没有多说什么，很快出去了。克拉克松了口气，这位老人目光过于通透了然，他几乎要以为他发现了什么。

对着结婚照发了会儿呆，克拉克哀嚎一声，烦躁地捋捋头发，抬头看见自己的电脑正放在飘窗内侧。他打开电脑，连接氪星AI，翻出自己的日记，深吸一口气开始看起来。

“这是我复活的第三天，我不敢相信Bruce为此做了多少努力。虽然在此之前我们已经解开误会（该死的Luthur）并肩作战，但我仍不能想象，除了妈妈，还会有人这样重视我——是我，Clark Kent，Kal-El。”

“加入正义联盟，和大家一起工作的感觉太奇妙了，我得感谢Batman，是他成立了联盟并执意复活我，让我来做主席。哦，不是说这样他就不是个混蛋了，我还是不太能理解他那一套，但哥谭似乎是只能适应‘蝙蝠模式’。只是他的自我牺牲倾向太严重了，我们今天又因为他以身犯险吵了一架，现在我们在冷战。”

“Bruce还是不和我说话，好吧，我得先道歉，但我只是太担心他了。”

“Bruce真的很固执。”

“我好像有点喜欢Bruce。我是说，想交往的那种喜欢。拉奥啊，那可是Batman，他不会回应我的。”

“但我还是想试试。”

“我成功了！”

“我和Bruce决定结婚。这很棒，从此以后我将和另一个人分享我们的一切，我不再是一个人了。Martha 和 Alf 都很高兴。”

克拉克就看到这里。他不想再看未来的自己怎样傻笑着记录婚后的幸福生活了。命令AI加密文件，他又调出自己的工作日记。从“复活”后（他还没太搞明白这是怎么回事，好像是卢瑟的阴谋。但他不记得自己什么时候得罪过莱克斯·卢瑟。有人会无缘无故地恨另一个人吗？），关于蝙蝠侠的报道不减反增，有的是辩证讨论蝙蝠侠的执法手段，有的就是纯粹的溢美之词，拉奥，他都快看不下去了，未来的他滤镜这么重的吗？

克拉克捂着脸怀疑人生的时候，布鲁斯心不在焉地熬过了董事会，正准备利用午饭时间调查情报，秘书小姐欲言又止的神态让他满头问号。

“莉亚？有话就说。”

“是的，韦恩先生……您又和肯特先生吵架了吗？”

“？？？你在说什么？”

“就是……肯特先生平时都会来送午饭的。没吵架就好非常抱歉打扰您了您继续工作！”呜呜呜就说韦恩先生这次是认真啦，哪有这么快就到七年之痒，五十度韦恩真的超浪漫我又相信爱情了克布女孩永不认输！

…… …… ……

满头雾水的布鲁斯决定给闲的发慌的秘书多安排点工作。

了解过毁灭日事件，布鲁斯满脸阴沉，不敢相信自己竟然被卢瑟耍了，当下决定回去一定要狠狠坑一把莱克斯集团。只是要怎么回去原来的时间线呢？毁灭日是不是已经制造出来了，他们又该怎么解决它？

心事重重的布鲁斯回到韦恩庄园，和被未来恋爱脑的自己洗脑了的克拉克撞个正着。

“布鲁斯，我有话想和你说。”克拉克似乎是下定决心，眨着狗狗眼看他。

布鲁斯不动声色地后退半步，突然有点明白未来的他怎么会被氪星人迷惑了。看看这双眼睛……他心中一动。

忽然一阵熟悉的天旋地转，再睁开眼，他们已经站在一头巨大丑陋的怪物尸首跟前，旁边一位陌生……也许算不上陌生的女士正朝他们走过来。

“那两个家伙干的好事。”布鲁斯很快明白过来，嘟囔一声。

而克拉克朝他伸出手，笑得无比灿烂：“你好，蝙蝠侠先生，我是超人。”

两个未来，他们的故事都还很长。

彩蛋*

“Bruce？”

“昨天的时间魔法。”

“……我突然觉得这个魔法师还不错。”回去少打他一顿。

“嗯哼，我们可以再杀一次毁灭日。”

“还可以再揍一顿莱克斯·卢瑟。”

END


End file.
